Our Past
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Gambaran masa lalu yang terlihat begitu nyata terpampang jelas di depan mata/ perebutan dua sosok berbeda untuk sebuah nama kota/ Dedicated for FP Gudang SasuHina B'day/ Mind to RnR?


**Our Past**

**SasuHina**

**Dedicated for FP Gudang Fanfic SasuHina Bday :D**

**Naruto **** Om Masashi**

**Story **** Malfoy1409**

**History **** Unknown**

**Warning : Penuh kekurangan, OOC(maybe)**

**Kalimat bercetak mirik adalah gambaran yang terlihat**

**Happy Reading**

-o0o0o-

.

.

.

"Kita dimana?" Hinata melihat ke sekitar. Ia tak pernah berada disini sebelumnya. Gaun yang digunakannya membuatnya harus berjalan dengan hati-hati. Dan sekarang, ia— mereka tengah berdiri di tempat asing dengan banyak batu dan para pekerja yang tampaknya tengah membangun sebuah kota.

Tempat ini seketika berubah dari tempatnya tadi berada. Beberapa waktu lalu ia sedang duduk di ruangan dengan dekorasi khas Kerajaan abad tujuh belas.

"Aku tidak tau" seorang pria menjawab dengan nada dingin yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"I-Itu bukannya kau ya?" Hinata menunjuk ke arah Pria yang sedang berjalan menuju seorang yang berbentuk ular mulai dari pinggang hingga kakinya dan berbentuk manusia mulai dari atas pinggang hingga kepalanya dan jujur saja Hinata merasa takut melihat pria tersebut. Pria yang diketahui bernama Kekrops Orochimaru, Putra Bumi.

"Hn. Pakaian yang aneh" Sasuke berkomentar. Pangeran muda yang berasal dari Kerajaan _Norflok_ ini memang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan kata-kata pedasnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap saja sebuah permata di mata para wanita-wanita berkelas. Namun Sasuke belum pernah terpikat dengan hal berbau romansa semasa hidupnya.

_Poseidon Sasuke, Penyihir penguasa lautan berjalan lurus dengan angkuhnya menuju Kekrops Orochimaru yang sedang mengawasi pembangunan kota ini. Poseidon Sasuke tampak mengenakan baju berwarna putih gading dan bergaris keemasan di sekitarnya._

"_Aku datang untuk menawarkan sesuatu agar kau memberi nama kota ini dengan namaku" Ujar Poseidon Sasuke seraya menatap angkuh kearah Kekrops Orochimaru._

"_Apa yang kau tawarkan?" Tanya Kekrops sama angkuhnya dengan Poseidon Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya._

"_Membuat armada laut kota ini menjadi tak terkalahkan dan melindungi kalian semua dari badai maupun pasang" dengan bangga Poseidon Sasuke berujar. Kekrops Orochimaru hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepalanya dan meminta waktu untuk berfikir. Poseidon Sasuke yang setuju atas hal tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan Kekrops._

.

.

.

"I-Itu aku? Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata sedikit terbata. Putri Raja dari Kerajaan _Boleyn_ ini memang terkenal dengan rasa gugup dan pemalunya, ia juga terkenal karena bijaksana dan baik hati. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya. Hanya saja orang tersebut memakai baju yang dia rasa cukup aneh. Dengan mahkota kekuningan dengan beberapa mutiara hijau yang ada di kepala orang yang dilihat Hinata tersebut.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun, sekarang mereka berdua tengah terjebak disebuah dimensi yang tak dimengerti oleh mereka.

Berawal dari melihat sebuah jam tua dengan dua burung gagak hitam di tepian jam tua tersebut, membuat mereka sampai ke tempat ini. Tempat asing untuk mereka berdua.

_Para penyihir kini sedang mencari sebuah kota untuk dimakan dengan nama mereka. Kota tersebut nanti akan mendapatkan perlindungan tersendiri dari penyihir yang dipilih untuk melindungi kota mereka dari seluruh ancaman yang ada._

_Mereka berhak memilih satu kota untuk mereka lindugi. Poseidon Sasuke memilih sebuah kota yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan untuk ia lindungi._

_Setelah kepergian Poseidon Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul Athena Hinata. Athena Hinata merupakan penyihir Kebijaksanaan. Ia juga meminta Kekrops Orochimaru untuk menamai kota ini dengan namanya._

"_Aku datang untuk menawarkan sesuatu agar kau memberikan nama kota ini dengan namaku" Ujar Athena Hinata dengan lembut namun sarat ketegasan yang sedikit mengancam._

"_Apa yang kau tawarkan?" Tanya Kekrops Orochimaru_

"_Pepohonan dan alam yang subur untuk kota ini. Aku juga akan membuat kota ini menjadi pusat kesenian dan keindahan di seluruh jagat raya" Ujar Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar dengan kejujuran._

_Dan seperti yang terjadi pada Poseidon Sasuke, Kekrops Orochimaru pun meminta waktu untuk berfikir. Athena Hinata yang setuju dengan hal tersebut pun meninggalkan Kekrops Orochimaru dengan gaya santun dan lemah lembutnya._

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya i-ini dimana?" Hinata semakin heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Dia dan Sasuke yang berdiri seperti menonton dengan tempat yang berubah-ubah. Dan orang-orang yang tak dapat melihat mereka berada disana.

Hinata yakin ini bukanlah halusinasinya. Ini nyata, hanya saja ia tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Diam dan perhatikan" Ujar Sasuke dingin dan membuat Hinata terdiam karena takut akan ucapan Sasuke yang dingin.

"_Aku datang kembali membawa bukti" Poseidon Sasuke datang kembali kehadapan Kekrops Orochimaru. Agar Kekrops Orochimaru yakin dengan janjinya yang telah ia utarakan sebelumnya, Poseidon Sasuke memukulkan Trisulanya ke atas batu dan dari tempat tersebut munculah sebuah sumur yang mengeluarkan mata air mengandung garam. Orochimaru menempelkan telinganya ke sumber mata air tersebut dan dia dapat mendengar suara gemuruh lautan dari dinding sumur tersebut. _

_Dengan senyum banggangya, Poseidon Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Kekrops Orochimaru yang tampak terpesona dengan apa yang Poseidon Sasuke perlihatkan padanya. Poseidon Sasuke yakin jika Kekrops Orochimaru akan memberikan nama kota itu dengan nama Poseidonia. Ya, Poseidon Sasuke amat sangat yain dengan hal itu._

_Athena pun datang tak berapa lama setelah Poseidon Sasuke pergi. Ia menghampiri Kekrops Orochimaru "Aku datang kembali membawa bukti" Athena Hinata memukulkan lembingnya ke tanah dan munculah pohon zaitun yang ranting-rantingnya sarat buah. Selain buahnya yang bisa dimakan dan minyaknya juga bisa digunakan untuk penerangan. Ranting-rantingnya pun digunakan untuk lambang perdamaian seluruh umat manusia. Athena tersenyum melihat Kekrops yang sangat suka dengan hadiahnya. Athena pamit untuk kembali ke kastil Olympus. _

_Seperti hal Poseidon Sasuke, Athena Hinata pun yakin jika Kekrops Orochimaru akan memberikan nama kota tersebut dengan namanya. Athena Hinata yakin jika kota tersebut kelak akan bernama Athena._

_Kekrops Orochimaru sangat gembira menerima hadiah dari Athena Hinata. Sepertinya sang Penyihir Kebijaksanaan ini mampu membuat Kekrops Orochimaru memikirkannya sebagai nama dari kota yang tengah dibangunnya. Kekrops Orochimaru sangat menginginkan kota yang dibangunnya menjadi pusat keindahan dunia. Tetapi Poseidon Sasuke yang datang terlebih dahulu. Kekrops Orochimaru dilanda kebingungan untuk memutuskan nama siapa yang akan dipilihnya. Athena atau Poseidonia?_

.

.

.

.

_Seminggu setelahnya Poseidon Sasuke datang dan berniat menghancurkan Pohon Zaitun yang Athena Hinata berikan sebagai bukti pada Kekrops Orochimaru._

"_Aku datang lebih dulu !" Ia mengacungkan Trisulanya kearah Pohon Zaitun tersebut. Tetapi Athena Hinata tak tinggal diam. Ia meraih lembingnya dan menghalangi Poseidon Sasuke untuk menghancurkan Pohon Zaitun-nya. Athena Hinata tak bisa terima jika salah satu hadiahnya dihancurkan begitu saja di depan matanya._

"_Beraninya kau!" sikap berani yang ditunjukan oleh Athena Hinata benar-benar membuat Poseidon Sasuke marah karena merasa harga diri yang dijunjung tinggi olehnya selama ini benar-benar musnah. Ia menjadi geram karena sikap Athena Hinata sekarang ini._

"_Dia sudah memilih menamai kota ini dengan namaku!" Ujar Athena Hinata sedikit keras. Beberapa hari yang lalu memang Kekrops Orochimaru telah memutuskan memberikan nama kota ini dengan nama Athena. Namun Poseidon Sasuke merasa terluka karena dirinyalah yang datang terlebih dahulu sebelum Athena Hinata datang. Poseidon Sasuke meraasa jika hal tersebut sangatlah tidak adil dan sangat melukai harga dirinya._

"_Kalau begitu kita berduel sampai mati!" Teriak Poseidon Sasuke. Ia menantang Athena Hinata untuk bertarung dengannya. Ia tak akan mengalah meskipun Athena Hinata adalah seorang wanita lemah lembut yang terkenal karena kebaikan hati dan kebijaksanaan- nya. Poseidon Sasuke mengarahkan Trisulanya yang menakutkan kearah Athena. Sedangkan Athena lembing panjangnya yang gemerlapan. Kini mereka berdua telah saling berhadapan dan siap untuk menyerang demi sebuah kota yang kelak akan menjadikan namanya abadi disana._

"Berhenti!" Teriak Hinata. Ia tak sanggup melihat pertempuran yang akan terjadi di depan matanya. Dirinya yang lain akan berhadapan untuk saling membunuh dengan Sasuke yang lain. Saat berteriak seperti tadi, secara tidak sengaja kakinya melangkah cepat ke depan. Hal itu membuat gaun yang ia kenakan sedikit terinjak dan dia hampir saja terjatuh jika Sasuke tak menangkapnya.

"Hei, Kau ini!" Sasuke sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Sasuke sedang sibuk memperhatikan sementara Hinata malah menganggunya dengan suara teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ma-Maaf" Hinata merasa takut dan sedikit bersalah melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya terganggu karena dirinya.

"Hn" Sasuke memang dingin dengan segala sikapnya itu. Namun sekilas ia sempat melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya sebelum akhirnya memperhatikan kembali dirinya yang lain yang sedang siap membunuh.

"_Berhenti!" Penyihir yang penuh dengan aura kewibawaan ini berusaha menghentikan dua penyihir yang berada dalam himpunannya ini. Dia, Kakashi. _

"_Kembali ke Kastil sekarang juga! Kita adakan pemungutan suara" Ujarnya yang membuat Athena Hinata dan Poseidon Sasuke menurunkan Lembing dan Trisulanya. Kakashi merupakan kepala penyihir Olympus yang mengatur segala sistem yang ada di Dunia Penyihir._

_Olympus memiliki kastil tersendiri di langit tingkatan ketiga. Disana terdapat sebuah bangunan serupa Istana indah dan megah. Istana yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para penyihir Olympus dan orang-orang yang mereka kehendaki untuk dapat memasukinya._

_Kakashi sebenarnya ingin memberikan Kota itu untuk Athena Hinata yang merupakan Penyihir Kebijaksanaan karena selama ini telah membantunya memutuskan beberapa hal sulit dalam kepemimpinannya sebagai Kepala Penyihir. Namun, Poseidon Sasuke yang pemarah dan sedang marah tidak bisa dianggap remeh._

_Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pemungutan suara untuk menentukan nama kota tersebut. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh penyihir di aula Kastil._

_Aula kastil ini terlihat indah dengan air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah. Pilar-pilar tinggi yang menjulang membuat istana ini begitu mempesona. Patung-patung para penyihir pun terdapat di aula ini. Serta tak luput dari pemandangan mata jika ada sebuah taman indah yang dapat terlihat dari jendela besar yang ada di aula kastil ini._

_Athena Hinata dan Poseidon Sasuke duduk berhadapan. Athena Hinata masih dengan senyum di wajah manisnya. Sedangkan Poseidon Sasuke menatap Athena Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh. Kakashi yang menyaksikan hal ini hanya dapat menhela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin dua penyihir kesayangannya ini saling adu ego hanya untuk sebuah nama kota._

"Indah" Hinata menatap keliling kastil ini dengan mata yang berbinar- binary. Ia sangat kagum dengan kastil ini. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik dengan indahnya kastil ini. Ia hanya tertarik bagaimana kisah ini berlanjut. Sedangkan Hinata sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk melihat dan menikmati keindahan kastil ini.

"Diam" Ujar Sasuke yang tetap ingin focus memperhatikan jalannya cerita ini. Hinata seketika membeku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa sangat takut berada tak jauh dari Sasuke.

_Satu persatu Penyihir Olympus memberikan suaranya apakah kota itu akan bernama Athena atau Poseidonia. Hasil akhirnya semua penyihir wanita yang terdiri dari Hera Sakura, Aphrodite Ino, Demeter Shion, Artemis Temari dan Hestia Matsuri, memberikan suaranya untuk Athena Hinata. Athena Hinata merasa senang teman-temannya memberikan suara mereka untuk Athena Hinata. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di bibirnya._

_Sedangkan seluruh penyihir pria yang terdiri dari Hepaistos Naruto, Ares Gaara , Apollo Sai dan Hermes Shino memberikan suaranya untuk Poseidon Sasuke. Karena Kakashi tidak memilih siapapun diantara kedunya, maka Athena Hinata menang dalam pemungutan suara dengan keunggulan satu suara dan kota baru yang sedang dibangun tersebut mulai hari ini bernama Athena._

"_Kota itu bernama Athena mulai hari ini" Ujar Kakashi dengan tenang. Poseidon Sasuke menatap marah ke arah Kakashi dan seluruh penyihir yang ada di aula Kastil Olympus._

"_Aku tidak terima!" Poseidon Sasuke berseru dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kastil Olympus._

"_Tetap di tempatmu, Poseidon Sasuke!" Teriak Kakashi namun tak didengarkan oleh Poseidon Sasuke._

"Aku menang …" Ujar Hinata secara tak sadar ketika melihat kalau Athena Hinata berhasil membuat kota tersebut berubah menjadi namanya.

"Bukan kau, tapi dia" Sasuke menanggapi dengan menunjuk Athena Hinata. Bahkan saat seperti ini, Sasuke tetap tak mau kalah meskipun bukan dirinya yang ada di sana. Meskipun yang berdiri di sana hanyalah orang yang mirip dengan dirinya.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke maupun Hinata mengalami perjalanan waktu untuk melihat masa lalu. mereka sebelumnya yakin jika dunia yang mereka tempati saat ini adalah normal-normal saja. Namun, setelah kejadian seperti ini mungkin mereka akan mengubur jauh- jauh keyakinan mereka itu.

_Poseidon Sasuke yang marah lantas berniat pergi menuju lautan. Ia marah dan berniat menghancurkan kota tersebut. Trisulanya mengarah ke lautan, ia mulai mengaduk-ngaduk air laut yang ada disana. Ia juga membuat badai besar di lautan. Ia lalu membuat gelombang tinggi untuk meluluh lantahkan kota tersebut. Warga yang ketakutan bertanya pada Kekrops Orochimaru bagaimana cara agar Poseidon Sasuke menghentikan amarahnya._

"Ka-Kau menakutkan" Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia secara tak sadar mengucapkan hal tersebut saat melihat Poseidon Sasuke yang sedang marah.

Sasuke sebenarnya mendengar ucapan Hinata, tapi Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan.

_Jawaban Kekrops Orochimaru adalah seluruh wanita yang berada di Athena harus melepaskan peran mereka sebagai pemimpin suku atau kepala keluarga dan anak-anak mereka tidak boleh menyertakan nama ibunya di belakang namanya._

_Poseidon Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut lantas menghilangkan gelombang yang tadi akan ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan Kota Athena. Poseidon Sasuke merasa puas telah menyingkirkan para wanita dari peran ereka sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, nama kota tersebut masih tetap Athena. _

_Dan sejak saat itu, zaman dimana pemimpin keluarga adalah wanita ditiadakan. Posisi tersebut diisi oleh kaum pria. Demikian pula, setiap anak mulai saat itu menyandang nama ayahnya bukan nama ibunya. _

_Tak selang berapa hari kemudian, penduduk Athena membangun sebuah kuil indah untuk menghormati Poseidon Sasuke di Tanjung Sainion, Athena._

"Yang tadi i-itu apa?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Gelombang besar, Kuil, dirinya, Sasuke dan segala hal lain yang ia lihat tadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _Tuan_ _Putri_?" Tanya Sasuke sakartis. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Itu masa lalu kita" Ujar Sasuke santai. Meskipun Sasuke juga tak begitu yakin. Itu hanya hipotesa sementara yang ia miliki.

"Ma-Masa lalu?" Tanya Hinata

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dengan gumamannya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata dibawa kembali ke masa kini. Kini mereka terduduk di sebuah kursi berlengan dengan pahatan elegan. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan dengan dinding batu dan penerangan yang masih menggunakan lilin, ruangan ini sangat kental dengan nuansa gelam yang elegan. Dari sini dapat terlihat piala-piala emas untuk meminum anggur dan juga pahatan pada dinding batu yang terlihat cantik membentuk Relief-relief indah. Ini tempat _Madame Tsunade_ berada. Ia merupakan seoarang _Tabib _Kerajaan _Boleyn_.

Jam tua yang terletak di atas meja yang sempat dilihat Sasuke dan Hinata tadi kini mengeluarkan pusaran angin kecil berwarna keunguan. Sasuke memandang jam tua itu dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar. _'Jam itu..Ajaib?' _Batin Sasuke.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Hinata menatap jam tersebut dengan rasa penasaran yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Sasuke. _'Jam itu..Berbahaya' _Batin Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu kalian pikirkan jam tua itu" Ucap Tsunade lalu mengambil jam tua tersebut dan ia masukan ke sebuah peti kecil berwarna coklat keemasan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke tadi diminta oleh Fugaku dan Hiashi mengantar Hinata ke _Tabib_ untuk meminta beberapa bahan obat-obatan, namun ia dan Hinata malah kembali ke masa lalu yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya dengan baik oleh mereka.

"Kalian sudah liat semuanya?" Tanya Tsunade. Wajah Tsunade cukup cantik untuk wanita seusianya. Dengan sebuah lingkaran merah di jidatnya.

"Su-Sudah, _Madame Tsunade_" Jawab Hinata yang sedikit melirik takut-takut kearah Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Apa tujuan anda memperlihatkan itu pada kami,_ Madame_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan sedikit tajam kearah Tsunade.

"Memperbaiki masa lalu, mungkin" Jawab Tsunade yang kelihatannya acuh tak acuh. Ia sekaligus menggerakan tangannya untuk memasukan beberapa bahan obat ke dalam peti perak yang di bawa oleh Hinata.

"Langsung ke intinya, _Madame_. Saya punya banyak urusan. Salah satu diantaranya mengantar Putri yang satu ini pulang ke Kastilnya" Ujar Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia merasa merepotkan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke kesal padanya.

"Tch, Pangeran macam apa kau? Tidak bersabar. Semenjak saat itu, Athena dan Poseidon tak pernah rukun kembali. Sampai akhirnya mereka berduel dan sama-sama meregang nyawa" Tsunade menatap kearah Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian.

"Lalu?" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti tujuan wanita di depannya ini, mengirimnya ke masa lalu untuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tidak suka dibuat penasaran.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua baik-baik saja dan dapat berteman baik" Ujar Tsunade lalu menutup peti perak yang di bawa Hinata dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Hinata menerima dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"I-iya, _Madame_" Sahut Hinata sedikit terbata karena ia juga sesungguhnya belum bisa begitu yakin akan berteman baik dengan Sasuke yang notaben nya sangat dingin dan membuatnya lebih sering membuatnya takut.

"Lagipula Kerajaan keluarga kami juga baik-baik saja" Sasuke menambahkan. Kerajaan _Norflok_ dan _Boleyn _memang baik-baik saja, malah bisa dibilang sangat baik jika mengingat keduanya sering kali bekerja sama dalam berbagai hal. Seperti sekarang, anggota Kerajaan _Norflok_ sedang berkunjung ke Kerajaan _Boleyn_ dan disambut dengan sangat baik.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi" Ujar Tsunade dengan senyum di wajahnya yang masih tampak cantik meskipun sudah berumur.

"Kami permisi, _Madame Tsunade_. Terima kasih" Hinata merendahkan sedikit kakinya yang membuat tinggi badannya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Ia lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Tsunade.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menuju Istana Boleyn dalam diam. Hinata tampak cantik saat terkena sinar matahari. Gaun biru tua dengan sulaman putih dan renda satin. Tak lupa juga korset yang semakin memperindah bentuk tubuhnya, terlihat cocok di setiap mata yang memandangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak gagah dengan baju yang dipakainya. Dan tak lupa juga ia membawa panah yang semakin menambah kegagahannya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang Istana _Boleyn_. Gerbang tinggi tersebut terbuka ketika Hinata dan Sasuke tiba. Para Prajurit membungkuk hormat ketika mereka lewat.

"Pukul lima sore. Taman belakang Istana" Bisik Sasuke saat mereka telah sampai di pintu utama masuk ke dalam Kastil.

"Ma-Maaf?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu di taman belakang Istanamu" Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah memerah. Dinding-dinding menjadi saksi bisu wajah merona merah milik Hinata.

"Hinata" suara Hiashi membuyarkan kebisuan yang beberapa menit lalu mengusai dirinya. Ia lalu menatap ayahnya dan tersenyum.

FIN

A/N = aaaaaaah tamat juga :D

Maaf ya kalau banyak kekurangannya.

Poseidon dan Athena itu bukan penyihir ya.. tapi mereka itu Dewa/Dewi Olympus. Cerita ini cerita terbentuknya kota Athena dengan perubahan disana-sini.

Dan akhir Poseidon dan Athena saya ngarang ya. Saya gak tau gimana akhir mereka sebenarnya.

Sampai saat ini pun di Akropolis masih terdapat mata air yang konon adalah maata air yang diciptakan Poseidon dan dari sana juga terdengar gemuruh seperti suara badai di laut

Pohon zaitun pemberian Athena juga masih ada. Menurut Pausinias dalam tulisannya di Description of Greece, Meskipun pernah dibakar oleh tentara Persia tapi pada hari yang sama pohon tersebut tumbuh menjadi 2cubit/pekhys(kurang lebih 1 meter)

Dan selamat ulang tahun FP GUDANG SASUHINA :D

TERUS AKTIF DAN MENYEBARKAN VIRUS-VIRUS SASUHINA YA :D

Mind to Review?

.

And Last

.

.

See you :D

Malfoy1409


End file.
